Hotel
Warning, this page contains spoilers! Hotel is the 3rd (Chronologically 1st) game as a prequel in the Camping series. It follows you and 14 other players going to rest at Gloomo Hotel, however, the hotel is being roamed by a monster that won't hesitate to murder others,Its is also known as Camping 3. Day On Daytime, you arrive at Gloomo Hotel with your group. You are told to grab a key card and go upstairs to your room via the Elevator or Stairs, failure to do so before night falls will get you killed by the monster. The monster looks like a bear on its hind legs. Where the ears should be are its eyes, and it runs at you like a human, with its claws stretched out towards you. It is completely black except for its eyes and mouth, which are red. Night If you weren't killed downstairs, you should have arrived in your hotel room, sleep for a while (a glitch may cause you or your roommate to die), but an alarm will blare, telling you to go down the stairs and evacuate, you will have to do semi parkour as some of the stairs are broken, but when you get to the bottom, you cannot leave due to a blizzard storm. (Even though the doors are glass and no snow has piled in front of it, you can't break it.) You are instructed to go to the elevator, which barely closes in time before the Monster can kill you. Everyone stays in one random room to stay safe, wether or not the any of players are the owner of the room or not. Your keycard will be gone somehow from your inventory, but it comes back after boss battle. Eventually, you will hear a knock, and when you answer it you find a family of five at your door. This is the family of the surviving son from Camping and Camping 2. You talk for minute with the family, but when a player mentions that there’s a ”big scary monster” roaming downstairs, the family brushes it off as sarcasm. They will then mention how they’re planning a camping trip the day after, and abruptly leave. You will then be told to go downstairs and call for help. The elevator will stop at a floor underground, and you will need to do timed parkour over a floor you can lose health points on if you fall. (falling causes half your HP to deplete slowly), and arrive to another room where the lady you saw during the day is dead. You are instructed to go up a ladder and go in the elevator, you will then finally be able to call for help. You then are told to go to the roof, but the elevator stops again and you need to do a flood escape like parkour up to the roof, which has locked doors. This causes you to go to a vent maze, and after escaping, you must survive a while from the monsters attacks (first it attacks you with blobs that do the same damage as the cursed floor underground) 4-5 times, then it makes a shockwave, then it sends acid like liquid out which create puddles on the floor (stepping on it hurts), then it will blow flame in a circle once (or twice after the 3rd round), eventually you will leave by running through the doors after the cycle goes for 4 times. Then you can choose either going in your room or in lobby, when you choose to go in your room you will start sleeping. Bad Ending (Going In Your Room) When you wake up someone will ring on your door and you open it. A service trolly will be infront of your door with a cloche. The cloche slides open revealing the monster. The Monster will jumpscare you and you will die. Good Ending (Going To The Lobby) When you choose to go to lobby, you will be rescued by police. The family you met earlier is there, too. They mention going Camping the next day and it is very heart-wrenching since you can't stop them from going to their death. The mum of the family is confused about what was going on. Secret Ending (Zach Nolan Ending) To get to the secret ending, you need to finish the parkour up to the roof but do not go to the roof. There is an invisible ladder next to the entrance of the roof you need to go up. Here, you find a dark and unnerving room where suddenly the lights come on and Zach Nolan appears out of nowhere. He sprints to you and kills you and whoever came with you, cutting off the screen, instead of appearing the name of the game, it says can't have you interfering and then the game teleports the player to the lobby. Category:Horror